


Push and Pull

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, dominant soonyoung because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin always blame him for being such a tease but hey, Soonyoung have to do something to keep himself entertained right? Because not every night a stray cat comes around and wrecking his boring routine of stealing all the girls’ heart away with his charms. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.

_Seventeen, Daegu 07.22 PM_

The black haired man climbs up the stage and smiles to the audience before he holds the standing microphone and leans closer, “Good evening everyone, as you know I am Seokmin,” He pauses and slowly moving his gaze around the room to notice several guests smile back at him and Soonyoung sitting together with Seungkwan and some other hosts that are still alone, before nodding to the man with guitar that sits on a red stool beside him, “And this is It’s You.”

Joshua strums the guitar and starts playing the intro, gentle melody smoothly follows Seokmin beautiful voice. Soonyoung leans back to the leather couch before closing his eyes and enjoying the show. Out of three vocalists that they have, Soonyoung always favors Seokmin’s because his smooth voice is always a pleasure to be heard. A lot of people come to Daegu’s Seventeen not for certain service it has to offer but for the voice of its top three hosts, and Seungcheol’s boys never fail to deliver good shows.

Seungkwan is softly humming along to Seokmin’s song when the main door opens to a new customer. He still plays around with his phone but he can feel that Soonyoung beside him is subtly following the newcomer movement as the brunette sits all alone at the bar stand. Seungkwan can almost feel the poke before his hyung actually lands it on his left arm, “Go,”

The youngest vocalist pause his dancing fingers, “Don’t wanna,”

“Look at him,” The annoying poke continues, “Right?”

Seungkwan notices the change of the song before finally looking up and _oh_ , that’s why Soonyoung want him to go, “Still don’t wanna,”

“Hey,” Soonyoung sighs as the younger continue playing his game, “I am not asking.”

The man in pristine white shirt and black suspender looks up to see the blonde smiles at him, eyes narrowing in a silent promise of what would happen if he doesn’t do what the other wants. Seungkwan closes his phone and put a sad look for the older before getting up and strutting to the bar. Soonyoung grins in victory when the younger arrives behind the counter and smiles brightly at the customer, ready to offer help in any way needed. He continues watching Seungkwan as the now bartender works before deeming it satisfactory and moving his attention back to handsome vocalist.

Soonyoung raises his glass and mutters a quiet cheer as Seokmin finishes his song and looks at him right in the eyes. The blonde gets up from his seat and slowly walks to the stage, well aware that almost all females in the room are solely focused on him, before stopping right in front of the younger vocalist who has gone down from the stage. Seokmin smiles happily, eyes forming twins of pretty crescents, as if expecting Soonyoung to praise him for a job well done. He is.

Soonyoung pats the other shoulder proudly, “Good job.”

The black haired man moves closer and mumbles cutely, “Thank you hyung.”

The blonde moves his hand and tangles it on the black locks before pulling, forcing Seokmin to tilt his head to the side and expose his neck. Soonyoung smirks as the other sharply inhales before whispering softly to the other ear, “We caught the curious cat.”

The older almost grins when he heard the girlish gasps around the room after he pecks Seokmin’s cheek softly. Soonyoung releases his grip and pats the messy mop before walking away from the dazed looking vocalist to the stage. He winks at the amused Joshua before taking the microphone, ready to rock the world.

Seokmin and the girls are always fun to tease no matter how many times he has done it.

\-----

The brunette grins to himself when the bartender before him looks flabbergasted at the scene in the middle of the club. The sound of the vocalist’s footsteps alerts him before the owner actually sits beside him. Seokmin runs his hand through his hair and unhappily sighs as the bartender comes closer to their seats.

“We totally did not plan on that, Soonyoung hyung is the worst.”

“That looked awesome tough,” Seungkwan laughs before sitting in front of the black haired man, “I swear some of the girls actually shaking while recording it.”

“They recorded the whole thing?” Seokmin groans before palming his face, “Our forum is going to be on fire tonight.”

Seungkwan laughs again before fixing a glass of punch for the other. The bartender walks back to his previous seat at the end of the stand and begin playing with his phone again. The brunette follows the vocalist from the corner of his eyes as Seokmin sips his drink and watches the singing blonde on stage, fingers lacing together with small smile playing on his lips.

“He is good, isn’t he?”

The brunette raises an eyebrow before schooling his expression back because the handsome vocalist sudden quip, “I like your voice better.”

“Aw thank you,” Seokmin turns to see the other directly, smile completely on display, “I hope you enjoyed my performance?”

The other smiles back, lips curling prettily at the corner, “Certainly.”

“Awesome,” The man in tailored suit smirks before teasingly says, “Do I get to know the name of my favorite customer?”

The smaller man laughs at the cheesy line before answering, “You can call me Chen.”

“Chen hyung is more than welcome to request a song from me next time he comes here,” Seokmin winks at the other, “And if he prefers my company, he can always ask for that anytime too.”

Chen chuckles at the other words, “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer next time.”

The vocalist pouts in disappointment before returning his eyes to the stage, “Joshua hyung is singing, that’s rare.”

Chen watches the ginger haired man sings along with the other vocalist, gentle voice providing nice contrast to the other, was it Soonyoung?, more powerful one. The fact Seokmin said earlier about the other rare singing certainly is true, considering a lot of customers are paying attention to the stage now more than before.

Joshua continues singing another song alone when the duet is over, a cover to Maroon 5 Sunday Morning. Soonyoung is enjoying himself throughout the performance before waving at Seungkwan at the last minute and walks down the stage to meet the youngest vocalist. They high fives in the middle of the way before continues walking to opposite direction.

Soonyoung curls his arm around the Seokmin’s neck from behind before putting his chin on top of his black mop, “Hi.”

Seokmin grins and acknowledges the back hug with a shrug, “That was fun.”

“Thank you cutie,” The blonde turns his head to the brunette and smiles, “Hello there.”

“Meet my favorite customer, Chen hyung,” the youngest shrugs harder to make the other let go, Soonyoung leans back and settles with his hand on the other shoulder, still watching curiously at the customer, “He said he like me better than you hyung.”

“Aw, that’s sad.”

Chen laughs softly, “I like your voice too tough.”

“I haven’t introduced myself yet,” The blond haired man grins before making a saluting motion with free his hand, “Kwon Soonyoung, at your service.”

“Not going to offer me song request like your friend over there too?”

“You did that? That’s cheating, ”Soonyoung squeezes the other shoulder and chides on, “No wonder Chen hyung likes you.”

The brunette stares amusedly at the bickering couple in front of him; Seokmin is trying to elbow the older in retaliation but the other draws back faster and avoiding the attack. The handsome vocalist turns around and sticks his tongue out childishly, Soonyoung laughs before returning his attention back to him.

“But we all know that Jongdae hyung sings better than us.”

Chen looks at Soonyoung small smile before smirks back, so these boys do know who he really is, “It was an entertaining show nonetheless.”

“Thank you.”

“Now,” The brunette stands up before taking out his wallet and putting a few bills on the table, “If you please excuse me.”

Seokmin chatters right before the other is going to turn back, “Please send our regards to Mr Zhang back in Changsa.”

“Of course,” Chen smiles, lips curling to his infamous kitty smile, before walking away from the other two, “Good evening gentlemen.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love chenchennie so damn much ;;;  
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
